Compressed gas divers, free divers, and persons that deploy equipment or subjects that operate in hyperbaric environments, need to be aware of depth because of the physiological and physical risks associated with elevated gas partial pressures in the hyperbaric environment. Compressed gas divers must constantly monitor both time and depth in order to avoid conditions such as Arterial Gas Embolism, Pulmonary Oxygen Toxicity, and other related physiological conditions. Free divers may want to know when they have reached a target depth and record their depth-time profile for purposes of improving their performance. Dive tenders, equipment operators, scientists, and researchers similarly want to be able to monitor and/or log the depth-time profiles of their tethered or un-tethered divers, equipment, or other subjects of study.
Often times, environmental conditions (e.g., low or no visibility) and/or an excessive amount of task requirements (i.e., on the divers, surface operators, etc.) make it exceedingly difficult to properly monitor depth and time using conventional gauge/timer displays. On the other hand, if the gauges are properly monitored, task efficiency typically suffers as attention shifts back and forth between tasks at hand and the gauges. As a result, the diver, equipment, and task completion suffer from increased risks of injury, damage, and failure, respectively.